100 Theme Challenge
by x-ClinicallyInsane-x
Summary: 100 short fictions, all Jack/Doctor Based. Varies from Jack/11, Jack/10 and Jack/9. Yay?  Rated T for Jack-ness. Rating may change, but is unlikely.
1. Introduction

**Chapter Rating: **PG/PG-13

**Warning: **Includes Jack/11, slash, kissing, swearing, and dreadlocks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, if I did Jack would still be around, and there would be a lot more kissing. But, alas, BBC owns Doctor Who. *sigh*

**Note: **Watch as crap spills out of my lovely turbo-typing-fingers!

**

* * *

001. Introduction**

Jack sat down at the restaurant booth, looking out at the others in the small diner. There were maybe seven or eight...no, definitely eight other people sitting around, not that the place looked like it could fit many more people. There was a couple, a red head woman, with bit of a sass about her and a dark haired, tall man, in the corner booth, the woman leaning on the man who had a distinct look of sadness. There was an old man sitting at the corner, he looked slightly senile, with splotchy white hair and a ugly brown checkered shirt and the waitress was having a conversation with him, looked almost as if he came into the restaurant often enough. The waitress was an older woman with dyed blonde hair and fake nails, she was smiling at the old man kindly with a look of pity and loss. Then there was the last group, all sitting together in the very back corner by the windows, a teenager, could be male or female, wearing an oversized tan coat that went past the hands and down to the knees, with long, dreadlocked, brown hair and another teenager, very thin, appearing as a bundle of awkwardly placed bones, definitely male, wearing a black sweatshirt, a female with black hair that swooshed in a distinctly 70s boy cut and another male, large with brown hair and a purple and black striped sweatshirt who was fiddling around with the half 'n' half. Jack sighed, he always liked the cozy diner feel to the small town restaurants in the US.

He waved down the waitress who was just looking up from her conversation with the elderly man. She nodded, said something to the man and walked over.

"What can I do for you, dear?" The woman said, Jack flashed a smile and handed her the money for his meal. She thanked him and walked off back to the elderly man. Jack stood up, pulling on his blue coat and walking off to the door, stopping for a moment, turning to the teens.

"Hey, it's been bugging me, are you a girl or a boy?" He asked, trying to be as polite as possible. The teen turned at him then turned back to the others,

"See!" the teen said, "I'm blaming the coat, I mean, what else could it be..." The boy in the sweatshirt snickered.

"I'm a chick, asshole," the _girl _growled, before turning back to her friends and saying something obscene and rude. Jack shrugged to himself and walked out the first set of double glass doors, running directly into a young man wearing the most peculiar outfit.

"Oh, um, sorry." The man said, staring at the ground. Jack did his best 'I want you' smile and shook his head.

"No problem, no harm done," he said. At that the man's head shot up. His eyes were wide and gorgeous, as was his hair, the shape of his face, the shape of him in general, Jack smiled again.

"No way, what a coincidence, who would think I would see you! In America...I never come to America, you don't either...I mean, I heard you had gone to America for that one thing but, Jack! It's great to see you! How have you been?" The man hugged Jack, who was simply confused.

"Do I know you?" Jack asked, the thought crossed his mind, but he couldn't be who he thought he was. The man grinned, a wide, sloppy, childish grin.

"Amy! Rory! Come 'ere!" The couple on the side looked up, frustrated at being pulled out of their little world. The red-head, probably Amy, pulled the man, Rory, up from the seat and bounced over to Jack and the young man.

"What is it, Doctor?" Amy asked, she had a lovely Scottish accent and suddenly it hit Jack.

"Your face changed again," he muttered, pulling the man, the Doctor, into another hug, tighter, longer. He pulled away before cupping his face and pulling him, in, up for a deep kiss. Jack worked into the Doctor's mouth, Rory and Amy staring, appalled and...confused. Jack pulled away, staring at the Doctor again before hugging him one more time.

"Amy, Rory, meet Jack." the Doctor chocked out, grinning to himself. Amy and Rory just nodded.


	2. Love

**Chapter Rating: **G

**Warning: **Contains a sort of Jack/11, also mentioned Jack/Ianto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, if I did, we would see more of the TARDIS, in fact, we would see the Doctor's bedroom (does the Doctor have a bedroom? Hmmm...)

**Note:** This is sort of a continuation from the Introduction.

**

* * *

002. Love**

Since Ianto, Jack had been much more cautious, much more careful as to whom he allowed into his heart. And he had to be, really. Jack was an easy target, it would seem, the notches on his bed post were high, and Ianto...well, Jack had allowed Ianto become more than another notch. And what would he do after that? Should he allow this one, this other person to enter his barrier, sledge hammer in hand. He looked at the new Doctor, he was younger, more of pretty boy...what would Ianto think? He sighed to himself. Why was he even having this conversation with himself? He knew perfectly well, perfectly well that this _man_ was the only one who could possibly know what was going through his head, how much pain he had felt...then he stopped, would the Doctor live forever, with him. no, he had heard rumours (that was all they were, really, rumours). He had heard that Time Lords only lived thirteen times...he was on his eleventh. Jack glanced one more time at the new Doctor, who turned and waved. He groaned, he didn't know how he would handle loosing another one. And then he thought again, it was too late, wasn't it? He had already fallen for the madman. Jack clapped his hands and stood up.

"I'm going with you." He said, determinedly. The Doctor glanced at him, grinned, wide. The other couple, Rory and Amy glanced at him.

"Are you?" The Doctor asked, still grinning, "Fantastic!"


	3. Light

**Chapter Rating: **G/PG

**Warning: **A sort of Jack/9 and Jack/10, and sort of a mention of 9/Rose...sort of.

**Disclaimer: **Did we see Tennant fighting pirates? No? Then I obviously don't own Doctor Who.

**Note: **So again, this is a bit more of a dabble than a full out fiction, but it's getting there, expect something bigger for #5.

**

* * *

003. Light**

Jack scared him. The unknown feelings that had been pushed through his body at that good-bye kiss. They terrified him. It was the battle, the rush and adrenaline that allowed him to forget, even for that short time. But he knew, he _felt_ it when Jack died and he felt terrible. It was like having a newly found limb suddenly ripped from his body. At that exact moment his eyes were wide open, he could see, as people said 'the light'. He knew what had happened, he knew that Jack was dead, and he had known that Jack was going to die, he had _felt_ it, but he ignored it. His hearts pounded three times as fast as they had in quite some time. He pushed Rose away, back to earth fearing that she would die, or more that he would feel the same way when she died. But he knew better.

The feel of Rose was so much different than the feel of Jack. Rose was like milk chocolate and Jack was like dark chocolate. Rose was sugary sweat and safe, someone to hold onto in dark times, where as Jack was strong, deep and bitterly sweat, rich and with an aftertaste that made you long for more and more.

And that terrified him.

So when he felt Jack being pulled back and chained to life his fear increased. This being that he had _created_ wouldn't be able to leave him, ever. He immediately thought of all the pain and loss that he had suffered, all the heartbreak, he cringed at what that would do to Jack, how that would change him. And he knew that afterwards, Jack's very soul would hate the thing that created him. And this, this terrified the Doctor more than anything else. So he ran.

He had seen the light.

But he had turned away.


	4. Darkness

**Chapter Rating:** PG

**Warning:** Contains a sort of Jack/9, contains character death and character un-death

**Disclaimer:** You know how Rose kept coming back like a bad cold? I don't like colds. So, me no own Doctor Who.

**Note:** This sort of pairs with the previous chapter. Also, I would like to request ideas for the next challenge "Seeking Solace". Thanks very much.**  
**

**

* * *

004. Darkness**

Jack saw the approaching Dalek, he turned to run, finding only a door. A dead-locked door. He turned back, and in that moment, as the Dalek neared and as its terrible metallic voice let out on singular word, Jack's mind froze. Everything seemed to go half as fast as it should have been but his body wouldn't move, his thoughts stayed on a singular syllable, a singular word.

"Shit." His eyes widened and the Dalek's strange limb rose and pointed at him and the Dalek spoke,

"Exterminate." The blue electricity was the last thing he saw, felt, as his body crumpled to the floor.

Then he found himself in darkness. Empty darkness, the kind you might have if you had your eyes closed too tight for too long in utter silence. Time span itself, hours and then years and back to seconds, it stretched and squeezed and was entirely un consistent. After millions of years, or perhaps a few seconds, he felt his sanity leave him for someone younger or prettier or something. He began to imagine voices, not hear them but imagine them, imagine images and what the images would have looked like if he could see them.

He imagined it would be _his_ face.

That it would be _his_ voice.

That it would be the Doctor.

He began to hold onto these fragmented thoughts of imagined visions, these would-be voices, he clutched to them as seconds passed in centuries.

Suddenly, his silence and empty darkness was ripped from him as an explosion of light and noise and colour cracked through his eyes and ears, as everything became something, and it was barely something he recognized, but could name as life...or existence. He found himself on the ground with a tight chest of a person who had been held under water for far too long but not quite long enough. He gasped in heavy breaths, or maybe only one extremely heavy breath. He realized what had happened as he pulled himself to what he named his feet, as the previous events flooded back into his thoughts and he _remembered._

He ran to the control room, to the vast metal room where he had last seen the Doctor, where he should have been. He expected to see the Doctor, arms crossed, with a sily grin on his face, standing by the TARDIS, Rose leaning against the blue doors with her hands by her sides, laughing or talking wildly. But as he entered the room he was only met with silence and a completely lack of Doctor, of TARDIS and of Rose.

His stomach dropped. There were only wires, sprawled over the ground, evidence of the Doctor's previous presence but not _him_. Not anywhere.

The darkness was inching into his thoughts as his mind went blank, as he dropped to the ground, silently and screamed nothing, knowing that the one who had saved him from the darkness had abandoned him.

And in that room he found his mind returning there, the imagining of possible images returning, but this time as more than an imagining.

And from then on he searched, endlessly for the man who had brought him back, not only from the darkness of the Daleks, but from the darkness that had set in long before that.

He searched for the Doctor.


	5. Seeking Solace

**Chapter Rating:** PG

**Warning:** Contains mention of Jack/Ianto and actual Jack/11, also a lot of really sad stuff with Jack.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously guys, if I _owned_ Doctor Who, do you think I would be writing fan fictions? No. I would be rolling in money. Duh.

**Note:** Ugh, I feel like I'm going to end up doing way too many "Jack and 11 Meet" fictions…blah blah blah, if you guys want a particular scenario, so that this doesn't continue to happen, you should probably speak up now. Anyways, FanFiction wouldn't let me post this, but it's been done for a week, enjoy it now though, haha.

* * *

**005. Seeking Solace**

Jack took one more step forward, into the busy streets of Cardiff. He watched sadly as people busily rushed past, chattering to themselves or texting or listening to music. His mind was a flutter as he looked at where the Torchwood institute would have been, where it should still be, where it wasn't. His heart was pained and he wished, perhaps now more than ever, that it would stop, forever. There was _something_ though, a twinge even, in the back of his head, a twinge that said to him:

"Not yet Jack, there's still something else…something you have to _do_." And of course he had to listen to it, because it was _his_ something in the back of _his_ head.

So, as he stepped out of a café, he looked up at the sky, sighed deeply, trying to rid himself of some sadness through breath.

It had been a long time since he had been in Cardiff and even longer since he had visited the old building. He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated and worried before shaking it off and walking forward.

The cold, crisp air and the hard ground brought back fond memories that brought back sad memories. He noted how much Cardiff had changed, the air was now cycled, due to the significant lack of foliage to be found on Earth at the time, There were, if possible, more people flocking the streets, all with more outrageous and risqué appearances than before, which was an expected change to be made in over 200 years. For instance, compare the 1700s and the 1900s. And that was not even to scale of the change from 2010 to somewhere (for Jack had lost count after all this time) around 2250.

In these times, most people wore clothes that were considered completely unacceptable in the early 2000s, things like garter belts and fishnets were worn for work attire under short, leather or plastic shorts and a cropped shirt. Men would wear thin fitting rubber tops and pants that showed _everything_. Not that Jack was complaining in either direction, but the whole thing just made him look like a prude. He _knew_ what he looked good in, and rubber was _not_ the answer. So, like always he would mill around in leather pants that were acceptable enough, but not, quote end quote "cool", and a white shirt or a blue button up, like always, like old times. The jacket however, his signature article of clothing had been left behind, had been taken, not long after the last time he smiled.

The clouds were white and soft and the sky was a cold blue, the kind that it gets in the winter, so bright, yet so cold. Jack made his way past the old exit, now just an ordinary stone on an ordinary walkway, surrounded by ordinary people. He sighed again, walking past faster, trying not to think about it, and trying not to remember. But it wasn't working, he felt tears coming through, and he felt his chest tightening, but he didn't…no, he _couldn't_ make a scene here, not in front of Tor-. He stopped, he breathed in deep, and he reminded himself that it was gone.

But, none-the-less, he hurried, quickly, to a park or somewhere he could be away from the building.

When he arrived in the near a field, of some sort across from a high-tech cybernetics building, which was another thing he tried not to think about anymore, he fell silently onto the ground against an electricity pillar. And then he cried, cried silently, not even choking a little bit, he just looked up at the cold sky and he allowed the tears to fall down his face. His mind whirred around everything, around all the things that had happened, all the things he had done. He couldn't be too sad about Ianto anymore, he often tried to reason to himself, it had been 200 years, he would have been dead already anyways. But for some reason, it would never work, because there was one thing. Ianto would have _lived_, without Torchwood, he would have lived. There would never have been poisonous air, there never would have been anything, and Ianto would have lived. Longer at least, he would have lived until he was 106. Jack often pretended, imagined what Ianto's life would have been without Torchwood.

He would have been married. He would have had children, grand children, even great grand children. He would have lived in the country. He would have been an executive assistant. He would have been happy. He would never have met Jack. They would never have kissed. They would never have had that conversation in the office while tracking down bombs left by John. They never would have caught that pterodactyl, Jack would never have commented on his scent. They never would have been in love. And Ianto would have been happy.

Jack sat there, pretending, imagining, and the clouds shifted, they moved until it was dark, and much, much colder. It was night when Jack heard it, it was a painful noise that brought up every good memory of before Torchwood and painted them on giant billboards in his mind, it was a noise that made him smile, sniffle and wipe his face. He stood up, if this were the reunion, or first meeting, as one could never know, he would look as he did the last time. He would look happy and flirty and he would smile. Oh, how he would smile.

He watched with deep anticipation as a foot stepped out from the box, as a leg and a hand and a body appeared. It was a grinning boy, with black hair, and a boxed jaw, a gorgeous jaw, he had bright eyes and a thin frame, not long and thin like before, but a geeky thin, a high school thin. The boy was wearing clothing that suited him, in their oldness, like the scent of an old book, you just keep breathing in and in. A classic, too-short pants and boots that made his feet look big, a jacket where the cuffs didn't quite reach his wrists, with tan patches on his elbows. He wore, and this was most definitely his most distinguishing article, a bright red bow tie that eked "college nerd" but had an air of cute innocence.

Jack expected for the door to shut, for him to turn to him, for him to squint, perhaps puzzled, for him to stare, shocked, aghast. Flabbergasted. Jack imagined that he would like that word, based on his appearance. Jack imagined a gleeful reunion, or meeting, as Jack was still not quite sure.

What Jack failed to imagine was red hair and pouty lips peeking out from the doors, green eyes scanning their surrounding and then a smile as the entire body of a young woman, Scottish, stepped from the box and smiled at the boy. Jack watched as, even further a young man brashly rushed out, running into the girl and smiling at her, hugging her around the middle. Jack felt relieved, though he wasn't quite sure why, as the boy scanned the surrounding area, his eyes skipping lightly around, and didn't pay much attention to Jack himself.

Jack could hear the conversation lightly; the boy was rambling, which caused Jack to smile to himself, a real, genuine smile. The girl was snickering and then made a witty comment and the other two looked at her, before the second man started talking to the first man and saying something clever. The boy looked slightly down trodden before he bounced back, walking backwards and chattering at the man. Then the girl said something, she had stopped, she was looking at Jack who was looking back at them.

"Oi!" The girl called out, Jack was right, Scottish, she waved at him and Jack found himself growing nervous. She began to approach him, the second man following quickly behind, and the boy only realizing that they had gone after they were half way to him, and then he followed, ran mostly, to catch up.

Jack tried to steady himself, stay still, to smile, to seem surprised, to be relieved, though there was less pretending on the latter. The girl ran up to him, tired.

"Can you tell us where we are?" She asked, smiling. Jack breathed in, he was ready for this. And so, first he smiled, flirty, sexy smile.

"Of course, you're in Cardiff, sometime in the late 2200s." He reached out his hand, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" She gave him her hand and she smiled back, just as flirty as the second man caught up behind her.

"Well, _Captain_, I'm Amy Pond," She winked at him, the man looked at her, about to interrupt

"She means Amy Williams." He said, raising his left ring finger, which showed a bright, golden ring. She looked at him.

"No," she said, "I mean Amy Pond, Rory, Ay-mee Pah-nnn-duh." She articulated, smiling at him. He sighed.

"Right, right, whatever." The second man, Rory, looked slightly defeated.

"Anyways, Captain, how can you not know what year it is? You _live_ here." Amy stressed, suspicion practically radiating from her eyes. Jack simply shrugged and turned around as the boy approached. His chest tightened.

He was much better looking up close, his skin was flawless and pale. Ebony hair sprawled out in every direction, swooping around his face in an almost cartoon-esc way. Jack swallowed hard as his eyes traced his thin shoulders and down, to his chest. Most of his body was covered by clothing, unflattering clothing, but Jack could see enough to _know_, he could picture perfectly every muscle, and he could only, deep in the back of his mind, wish to actually see every single one of them. The boy was, perhaps on closer inspection, a young man, though Jack knew perfectly well that he was much, much older than he looked. And Jack would know.

The young man looked up after gasping quickly for breath, his eyes were bright and yet, old. This made Jack smile to himself.

"What are you guys doing over he-" He stopped; his gaze had landed on Jack. His breath hitched and his eyes widened. Jack could almost see the air thicken as Amy and Rory looked at the young man expectantly. They stared at each other for what could have been a millennium, before the man caught his breath.

"J-jack?" He asked, as if trying to assure himself that the face in front of him was real.

"Hey, Doc." Jack said, smiling, walking forward. The boy, the Doctor, just watched, he had an odd face, a mixture of shock, sickness, grief and joy. Jack reached out, wrapping his finger around his shoulder, his arms around his back; he hugged the younger man tightly.

"Doc, you know what?" Jack asked, not yet pulling away.

"What?" The Doctor asked, his arms hanging, dead at his sides. Jack felt his eyes begin to water up again, and he began chanting _"Not in front of him, not now, not in front of him_" in his mind.

"You're younger than me now…" he whispered, "I can tell." The Doctor looked surprised; he frowned and wrapped his arms around Jack's back.

"I missed you Jack, it's good to see you," he muttered. Jack smiled and pulled back from him.

"I left for a while, I couldn't be here, that was when you, when I saw you, in the bar." Jack looked at him, the Doctor nodded. Amy and Rory were standing quietly near by, Amy staring intently at the two and Rory's gaze shifting from Amy to Jack to The Doctor and back to Amy.

"I should, um, introduce you guys," The Doctor smiled at Amy and Rory.

"Amy, Rory, this is my old, dear friend Jack, and Jack, this is Amelia, er, Amy Pond, and her lovely husband, Rory Williams." Jack smiled at The Doctor. Amy grinned.

"Now he's Rory Pond, though," she said, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Jack nodded knowingly.

"Pond is a great name he said," smiling a bit, just like old times. Amy blushed a little.

"Enough of that now." The Doctor said, pouting a bit, which was new. Jack raised his eyebrows at him.

"I was just giving her a friendly compliment." Jack said defensively, smirking.

"I don't mind, really." Amy said smiling, Rory gave her a look. She grinned back at him, giving him a quick kiss on the nose.

"Anyways, Jack, do you want to come with us…we're…wandering really, but still, if you want to, while we're in Cardiff…I mean…" The Doctor stumbled on his words a little bit. Jack smiled.

"Sure thing, Doc, wouldn't miss it." He said.

"Actually, Doctor, me and Rory decided we were going to go on a date while we were on earth, you know, nice night and everything…so…" Amy said, eyeing Rory. The Doctor sighed, shrugged and grinned.

"Sure, that'll give Jack and I a good chance to catch up…it…it's been a while." The Doctor looked at Jack, as if for reassurance.

"Sounds good, Doc." He said, the smiles getting a little harder each time he flashed them, and he had to wonder, was he smiling too much? How much did he smile before? It had been so long.

Amy smiled at the two and took Rory's elbow in hers and pranced off, her hair flapping in the cool wind. Suddenly she turned back.

"Don't do anything dangerous, and don't go poking things with sticks!" She called out, using her free hand to wave at the two before continuing to drag Rory behind her.

The Doctor and Jack stood in silence for several minutes after the couple had disappeared. The wind pushed ripples through the grass, Jack felt his hair moving from his face.

Jack had aged only a little since the last time he had seen The Doctor, his eyes were much older now, and he was beginning to get a little bit of gray in his once dark brown hair, his mouth was gaining around the corners, probably caused from the lack of smiling. He looked, if The Doctor had to choose, tired, very, very tired.

"It's been years Jack." The Doctor said to him, turning to face him. Jack gave him a cool look, his happy face slipping for a moment.

"It's been more than two life times, Doc, for an extremely healthy person with no enemies," Jack looked off to the other side of the field "for me though, for me, Doc, it's been 23, 23 life times, 22 deaths, Doc." The Doctor looked at Jack, he could feel pain almost radiating from him, and he felt guilty.

"You're right, Jack, you're older than me now, by several hundred years." He said, obviously from a complete lack of anything else to say. Jack looked back at him and smiled, this time it was real, this time it was relieving and it made him feel as if, for that moment, he was back with the Doctor and with Rose and that nothing since then had ever happened. And in that moment, smiling, he cried. He broke his chant that had still been going in his mind and he looked at the sky, and then back at The Doctor, and he cried.

"Jack?" The Doctor said, concerned, his hands reaching out to pull Jack into an embrace. Jack's smile grew.

"You don't even know how much I missed you." Jack said, pulling The Doctor's chin up to his, pulling the younger man into a deep kiss. As they pulled away, The Doctor smiled.

"I think I do."


	6. Break Away

**Chapter Rating:** PG

**Warning: **Light 10/Jack

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Doctor Who then I would know what happens next. Since I do not know what happens next, I must not own Doctor Who.

**Note:** I planned on posting this Saturday but then I couldn't find it, turns out it was on my school computer, sorry everyone for the delay, but here it is! The next one is going to be a bit less drabble-y and a bit more romance-y, I dunno when I'll have it done though, soon if I manage to keep my grades up.

* * *

**006. Break Away**

"You know," His tanned hands traced circles on the desk in front of him, "I really am sorry." He looked up at the other man, whose blue eyes met him with understanding.

"It wasn't your fault." He said, scanning eyes for some sort of sign. The Doctor looked at him, smiling that he would say that.

"But, I did leave you alone, in the future, on a desolate satellite, filled with dead bodies." He reached out a hand and put it on Jack's.

"And I really, really am sorry." Jack looked up at the other man, younger looking now, with more hair and a thinner frame, but, just as beautiful. He sighed to himself, and thought back to before the Doctor, to how he had been betrayed by the Time Agency, how they had wiped him clean and left him, how he had scammed them mercilessly; their clueless agents falling into his traps. He thought about how he had met the Doctor, through his own error, and how the Doctor had saved him, right as he was preparing to die. He thought about how the Doctor had abandoned him on that satellite, how he was left there, confused and in pain. He thought about how he had to run away, how afraid he was of what had happened to him, about how the Doctor hadn't been there. He thought about all that had happened since, about Torchwood and about Ianto and the pain that came with it all. He laughed, thinking about that pain, he laughed thinking about how marvelous it all was, and he laughed about the good time, and he was so glad that he got to see them, that he got to experience them. But then, he thought to bad times, how they were all his fault, how much pain he caused to those around him. He thought about Gwen, about Toshiko, Owen and Ianto, about his daughter and his lovers past and left behind. He thought about Gwen's baby and her husband, and about Martha, oh _Martha, Martha, Martha_.

"I said, Doc, it wasn't your fault, you were scared, it's past now." Jack looked over to the TARDIS. The Doctor followed his gaze with concerned eyes, he looked back at Jack.

"I'm leaving, you know, apparently, that's what they said." The Doctor said, staring at the TARDIS as well. Jack looked back at the other man, a bit of shock traced in his eyes.

"Who says?" Jack asked. The Doctor smiled, leaned in close to Jack and whispered, his breath tickled the end off Jack's nose.

"The Ood." He answered, playfully, smiling, but Jack could see the fear in his eyes. Jack smiled sadly.

"It's amazing, how young you are." He said, reaching up to the Doctor's face. The Doctor shrugged.

"I'm not that young." The noise of people passing crowded over his voice. Jack shook his head.

"But you are, even now, even after everything." Jack smiled at the Doctor; it was a smile of deep sympathy. The Doctor peered at the man, confused.

"Even after all this time, after all of this, you're afraid to die. We're so different, despite." The sound of his words plunged into the Doctor's heart, and he heard what he said, really heard it.

"I, for one, would love to leave, after all this time, to break away, it's just selfish of me to be sticking around." The Doctor shook his head at Jack,

"Don't say that," He said, pained.

"But it's true," He leaned in close to the other's ear, "I'm going to end up causing a paradox." The Doctor grinned, but it wasn't real.

"Yeah, how so?" He asked, smiling and tapping at the table. Jack frowned.

"I have recently discovered that I am my own great, great, great, something grandfather." The Doctor's eyes widened with a mix of glee and surprise.

"Don't think too hard about that one, you might end up making the universe implode."

"But really, Doc, don't worry about the Ood, and come back and visit me sometime, I miss you around here." Jack stood up, pushed in his chair, leaned over the table and pecked the Doctor on the lips.

"_Really_ miss you." And then the man walked out of the café, the door bells jingling as the door swished shut. The Doctor sat, quietly, staring at his French fries before leaning back in his chair, staring at the ceiling and smiling.

"Right then."


	7. Heaven

**Chapter Rating:** PG? Pg-13?

**Warning:** Contains Jack/9

**Disclaimer: **Jack would have spent more time with Ten if _I_ owned Doctor Who, but I don't...stupid television writers and their stupid policies.

**Note:** I'm sorry that this took so long, I had to study for regents and then I got really distracted by some other stuff…and well, this one sucks, personally, but I needed to get it out of the way…

**007. Heaven**

He tried to ignore the hands that wandered along the side of his back, the swirling fingertips that traced invisible lines. His own fingertips tapped, irritated, at the consul, his gaze forced on some object on the other side of the room.

"You know, I'm starting to regret inviting you in." He grumbled, turning around to face the other who only smirked and reached his arms around The Doctor's middle. Noses touched noses.

"And why is that?" Jack whispered. The Doctor looked like he was going to respond, his mouth opened slightly and he pulled in a small breath, but before he even had a chance to start, the other man had places his own lips over The Doctor's.

"Get off, it's- " The Doctor pushed away from Jack's kiss, "-because you keep doing thi-mff" Jack leaned over The Doctor's body that was bent uncomfortably over the incline of the TARDIS's consul. Finally Jack pulled away and smiled.

"It's because you do things like _that_ all the time." The Doctor turned around and slid under Jack's arms and away from him.

"Aww, come on Doc!" Jack groaned, turning around only to face a reasonably angry Doctor.

"No! I didn't invite you in here so that you could molest me all the time!" The Doctor sat down on the chair thing and looked up at Jack accusingly.

"You know you like it~" Jack murmured, sitting down next to the Doctor and grabbing him around the waist. The other man grumbled and tried to pull away, Jack leaned up to his ear.

"Admit it, this is like _heaven_."


	8. Innocence

**Chapter Rating:**

**Warning: **Major character death and un-death, not-so-major-actually-barely-there slashy-ness between The Doctor #11 and Jack, also swearing. But not really.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I would know what the _heck_ was going on.

**Note: **The line of 'theme' has been blurred. 'Innocence' may not really have…anything…to do with this story…at all. Also, this story is pretty much ignoring the Miracle Day story arch of Torchwood. Also, this takes place _before_ "The Rebel Flesh" and after "The Doctor's Wife".

* * *

**008. Innocence**

Jack watched silently as the car sped up, and he braced himself for impact.

The TARDIS whirred to a stop and The Doctor spun around to face Amy. His teeth were showing, perhaps a bit too much and Amy's hand was squeezing Rory's.

"You ready?" The Doctor asked, still smiling as he hopped off to the door, swinging it open and practically basking in the sunlight. Then, he stopped. He frowned. Amy walked over, dragging Rory behind her.

"What is it Doctor?" She peered out the door to the streets of a busy city. A woman screamed and Amy brought her eyes around to her.

"Amy!" Rory shouted, now pulling her, out the door and to a man that lie, obviously hit by a car, in the middle of the road. Rory's fingers ran along the neck, attempting to find a pulse. The Doctor slowly approached the two with a sad look in his eyes.

"Don't bother." He muttered, looking down at the body of the man. Rory looked up at him as if he had just suggested they all go swimming in acid.

"Why the hell not?" He asked, pumping the man's chest slowly. The Doctor shrugged, eyes still fixated on the man.

"No need to." He said, just as the man gasped for breath, his chest arching unnaturally as possibly too much air entered his lungs. He coughed twice before standing slowly.

"Thank you, I think you saved me." He said carefully to Rory, who just stared in disbelief. He shook his head.

"No, you were just…you were just dead. I checked you're pulse. You _died._"

"He has a tendency to do that." The Doctor muttered from behind Amy, "Nice to see you, Jack." The man turned toward him.

"Doc? Get some more work done?" Jack joked. Amy squinted at him.

"You know the Doctor?" she asked. Jack shrugged, turning towards the other man.

"You got a really hot companion this time, Doc, how did you manage that?" He said, smiling his classic flirty smile. Rory stood up, placing himself between Amy and Jack.

"Could you please not hit on my _wife_?" He grumbled. Jack chuckled.

"Who said I was hitting on her, sexy?" He said. Rory blinked a couple times.

"Now, _Jack_." The Doctor reprimanded.

"Right right, can't say hello to anyone, can I, Doc?"

"You could always say hello to me."


	9. Drive

**Chapter Rating:** Ohh, probably G..hahaha

**Warning:** Cute fluffy Doctor/Jack-ness (honestly whichever Doctor you want it to be.)

**Disclaimer: **Is River a Doctor romantic interest? Do cybermen keep coming back for no reason? Then obviously I don't own it.

**Note: **As soon as November starts I'll be gone for the month, sorry guys!

* * *

**009. Drive**

"Come on now, just once!"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said, _no._"

"And _why_ not?"

"Because she's _delecate!_" At this, the Doctor reached out and softly stroked the side of the TARDIS consol. Jack sighed, crossing his arms angrily and mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked, looking over half-heartedly. Jack just shook his head.

"Nothing." He said, smirking a little bit.

"No, no, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you _did_, I heard it!"

"If you heard it, then why did you need to ask me what I said?"

"So you admit you said something!"

"I did no such thing."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Don't lie to me, Jack."

"Not lying, Doc."

"Jerkface."

"Excuse me?"

"Jerkface." The Doctor smiled, thinking that he had won, but Jack just smirked, moving closer to the small, dark haired man. The Doctor looked at him suspiciously, moving back slowly as Jack moved forward. Suddenly, Jack leaned forward, placing his lips directly onto the other man's. He pulled away quickly, smirking and turning towards where he was standing previously.

"I said, I love you."

"Oh."

"…"

"Can I drive now?"

"No."


	10. Breathe Again

**Chapter Rating: **PG...yay?

**Warning: **Light 11/Jack, a bit of kissing (more than has been seen in this story, I tell you. Also. I wrote this very quickly when I realized that I needed a new chapter for the new year. (i.e. I wrote this in under twenty minutes in a not 100% state of mind and do not plan on re-writing it. Ever.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who, if I did then the new season would start now and last forever.

**Note: ** Happy New Year everybody! My resolution this year is to finish my novel! Wish me luck!

* * *

**010. Breathe Again**

He walks into the room slowly, trying to sneak without really sneaking. He closes the door with a soft click and walks over to the bed. Jack is sleeping, it appears. The Doctor walks closer, his hand stroking the side of the sleeping man's face. Suddenly something stops him. The Doctor leans over Jack in slight panic. He lowers his ear to the man's nose.

Something is wrong.

Something is very, very wrong.

In less than a second The Doctor is lying next to Jack, concern in his eyes and panic in his heart. He knows that Jack can't stay dead, but every time he sees him dead it causes such fear as this.

The Doctor knows that in moments Jack will gasp with breath and turn to his lover with a small smile, and he knows that he will still look panicked and that Jack will laugh and tease him for his concern. But those moments that he waits are the longest and the hardest that he's ever suffered.

All he wants is for the man next to him to breathe again, for him to turn and to smile and tease him. He prays to Time and to the Universe that the moment won't be any in longer and that he will not have to wait. Those moments without the man next to him are as bad as a life time without him. Images of Jack being gone forever flash through his mind and a tear slips from his eyes.

He's grabbing Jack's shirt collar now, with one of his hands, the other tracing Jack's jaw in light circles. He stares at the man, waiting.

The longest moments come to a swift and startling end. The Doctor nearly jumps as Jack arches up, his lungs filling with air and he breathes again.

He turns groggily towards the man beside him, smirking lightly. He mumbles something about overdosing on some strange pills he got from a beautiful reptilian woman on the last planet they had visited. And it was all the Doctor could do not to strip the man in front of him. Instead he pulled him into a long and desperate kiss. It lasts a while but then they need to pull apart and breathe again. They stare at each-other and in seconds they are on each-other again, kissing the other as if it was their life-blood. Jack pulls away this time laughing and whispering to The Doctor what he'll be sure not to do it again and The Doctor smiles and then they fall back on the bed and share one last sharp kiss before drifting into dreams.


End file.
